


Lukewarm

by iffervescent



Series: Feel [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Boys being dumb idiots, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyebrow conversations, First Time, Friends who tell you when you're being dumb, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Why do so many of my fics have the same tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent
Summary: Xiao Zhan is a virgin. He's not bothered by this. Wang Yibo isextremelybothered by this.Russian translationhere
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Feel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809589
Comments: 64
Kudos: 957





	Lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing all these amazing prompt fics appearing and have no idea where to find the prompts or say I want to write one?? So I made up a prompt for myself haha which is basically virgin!Xiao Zhan not caring that he's a virgin and Wang Yibo caring really rather a lot (and very much not being one himself). So, enjoy?
> 
> Also Yibo swears in British sorry about that

It came up, not unexpectedly, but still with enough of a hit to shake Yibo to his core, when they were talking about the cut scenes from the novel. The explicit ones.

“On the side of the road?” Xiao Zhan is saying, both eyebrows raised and a laugh bubbling after the words. Yibo taps through his phone and tries to ignore the way Yu Bin is smirking and leaning closer to Yibo’s co-star.

“Yup. Just takes him, then and there. Pretty sure the donkey’s still watching.”

“Aiiii,” Xiao Zhan drawls out the sound, still grinning. “What a trash boyfriend. Wang Yibo, I hope you don’t experience too much character bleed and turn into such a beast.”

The opportunity is too good to miss, especially as Yibo doesn’t believe in silly little things like restraint and decorum and all that shit. He smirks right back at Xiao Zhan.

“No way Zhan-ge. I’m always much more considerate when it’s my partner’s first time.” 

If he’d been looking at Yu Bin, hell, if he’d still been looking at his phone, he would have missed it, it’s there and gone so fast. Yibo can’t even put his finger on _what_ it was he saw. A slight hitch in Xiao Zhan’s breath, a quick downwards flutter of his lashes, a small shift of his shoulders that would be invisible to anyone who hasn’t danced six hours a day for most of their life. But what’s a hitch, a flutter, a shift? Nothing. And something. Something greater than the sum of its parts.

Yibo desperately wants to pursue whatever _it_ is but his tongue seems to have stuck itself to the roof of his mouth. Fortunately Yu Bin is always happy to fulfil his role as Most Inappropriate On Set, snorting as he obediently tips his head back so the stylist can fit on his wig.

“Beast is right. Poor Yiling Patriarch, what an absolute pounding for a virgin to take. The great and noble Hanguang-Jun doesn’t show his innocent flesh a moment’s mercy.”

“Are you secretly a danmei writer?” Yibo demands, mainly to distract Yu Bin from noticing that Xiao Zhan is staring blankly at the mirror in front of them, eyes wide at whatever’s going through his head. Yibo would give his _left arm_ to know what’s going through Xiao Zhan’s head. “You seem to have the style down perfectly.”

“You got me, I’m actually the biggest YiZhan porn writer on the internet. My pen name is HanguangsHo.” Yu Bin replies, not missing a beat. He laughs at his own joke and then gets distracted apologising profusely to the hair stylist lady who tsks at him for moving, leaving Yibo to look at Xiao Zhan.

Yibo is very aware that he is _always_ looking at Xiao Zhan. But right now their make-up artists are still listening earnestly to the AD in the corner and there’s no one else around, no one to notice him doing his usual staring or even to care when he leans in closer than he normally would, close enough to make the distracted Xiao Zhan jump and startle away from him, his eyes large and dark like a deer’s.

God, Yibo has never fancied anyone more than he fancies Xiao Zhan.

“What do you think Lao Xiao? Was Lan Wangji too hard on his virgin lover?”

“No…” Xiao Zhan says slowly. His tongue flicks out to wet at his lips and Wang Yibo absolutely does not look at the shine it leaves behind. “Not if…Wei Ying wanted it, right? Someone told me he, um, he liked to beg for mercy a lot. But he definitely always wanted it. And that’s what’s important, not the virgin bit.”

“Oh, it matters.” Yibo says. Which is bullshit, he doesn’t particularly mind how much experience his partner has, it’s more about what sort of attitude they’ve got to the whole thing. But if his instincts are right… “Someone’s first time…you’ve got to make it _good._ You know?”

“Mmm.” Xiao Zhan nods as though he’s agreeing and Yibo just looks at him. When they first met – god, when they first met, he hates the reminder that there was a time when he hadn’t had Xiao Zhan in his life – he’d honestly thought the other man was putting it on. Or was maybe a bit dim. _No one_ was that placidly sweet and smiling the whole time. What a boring personality. And then it turned out that Xiao Zhan was literally that sweet, and also goofy and mischievous and gentle and talented and a fuckton of other things that really pissed Yibo off and also made him feel a bit tight and squeezed if he thought too long about any of them. And best/worst of all was how easily they clicked, how perfectly their sense of humour and quirks and smiles matched up. Yibo had never felt such an easy connection to anyone in his life.

Which, to get back to his original point, is why when Xiao Zhan ‘mmms’ and nods and tries to look like he’s agreeing, Yibo isn’t fooled for an instant. It’s also why, when he gives Xiao Zhan a sceptical look, Xiao Zhan immediately knows he isn’t fooled and puffs out his cheeks with an embarrassed smile. The rest of the conversation is conducted in raised eyebrows and tilted heads.

_WYB: I call bullshit_

_XZ: oh shush fine you got me_

_WYB: wait, are you a…_

_XZ: yibo…_

_WYB: you are!_

_XZ: oh god. yes, I am. now shush_

Yibo’s talked about sex with virgins before. He was even once one himself, come to think of it. There’s always a completely understandable bit of nervousness, a blush or two, some fumbling…and that’s just the conversation.

But not Xiao Zhan. The other man meets his gaze squarely, eyes large and dark and without a hint of nerves, his lips quirked in a smile. Xiao Zhan doesn’t seem remotely bothered by the thought that no one’s ever had their hands on him.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t seem bothered and yet Yibo feels like the bottom’s dropped out of his world. He sits back in his seat and goes back to tapping through his phone, every muscle coiled so tightly that he’ll be aching by the end of the day. Xiao Zhan makes a little humming noise and then their make-up artists are back, fluttering around them as they talk bruising palettes and fake blood. Xiao Zhan tips his head back and closes his eyes obediently and Yibo gets another chance to look at him, as a brush starts travelling over his skin.

Xiao Zhan is untouched. Xiao Zhan’s never had someone make him come. Xiao Zhan’s never made someone else come. Xiao Zhan has never had someone focus every single bit of their attention on making him feel as good as he possibly can.

This is an outrage. And Yibo will not stand for it.

~

Xiao Zhan doesn’t bat an eyelid when Yibo abruptly brings the topic back up a few days later. They’re both slumped on Xiao Zhan’s bed, bellies full of ramen and the next day’s scripts abandoned beside them, some stupid reality show on low in the background.

“Are you really a virgin Zhan-ge?”

“Yes.” Xiao Zhan scratches at his belly idly. He looks lazy and comfortable and Yibo is pleased with himself for suggesting crashing early and getting dinner in Xiao Zhan’s room after a long day on the wires. It used to be that his recharge time involved dance, or getting some time to himself to play with his lego or skateboard or just nap. Now his recharge time involves being somewhere that Xiao Zhan is, and fortunately Xiao Zhan seems to agree. “Is that okay?”

“What? Yes, of course.” Yibo manages to hesitate for all of half a second before plunging onwards. “I just don’t understand it though, how someone as beautiful as Lao Xiao can have reached middle age without –”

“Oh you little shit.” Xiao Zhan says indignantly, grabbing the pillow behind his head to hit him with it. “A compliment _and_ a jab at my age, you’re on!”

The next few minutes are breathless chaos and they’re both giggling helplessly by the time they slump back to the bed. Yibo wriggles around until he’s comfortable, and then tips his head back until he can stare at the other man without blinking. Xiao Zhan lasts about twelve seconds before sighing.

“Alright, ask what you want to ask.”

“Seriously, Zhan-ge, just…how? Is it, I don’t know, some ‘no sex before marriage thing’, or…?”

“No, nothing like that.” Xiao Zhan shrugs a little. “I mean, it has to have meaning. I could have got management to find me someone anytime if all I wanted was…it’s just, I’m not…I’ve never really liked the idea of casual one night hook ups, you know? That’s fine for other people,” he adds quickly, probably guessing, correctly, that Yibo’s had one or two. Or three. Or…twelve. “But not for me.”

“But Zhan-ge’s dated before. You told me you had.” Yibo remembers the few occasions in searing detail. The two girlfriends Xiao Zhan has briefly alluded to and – with a single darting glance at Yibo’s face before he opened his mouth – the boyfriend he’d once mentioned. Yibo had immediately launched into a probably-way-too-graphic description of a night he’d had with one of his male backing dancers. One of his less classy moments, but at the time it had been the only way his panicking brain had been able to think to reassure Xiao Zhan that he wasn’t alone, that it was fine for him to share something like that with Yibo, and that he was willing to share in return.

“Yeah, and I’ve always _wanted_ to.” Xiao Zhan says, blowing his hair out of his eyes. “It was just never in the stars I guess. One of my girlfriends wanted to wait, and I was happy to. My…my boyfriend, we would…we did a bit, making out and…we just never got round to the, um, main event. And then being in a group…well you know how it is!”

Yibo does. The dorms, the thin walls, the nosy bandmates, the over-protective management. He’d always imagined that Xiao Zhan would have experienced plenty of things before he’d joined XNine, or that as the oldest he’d been afforded more privacy. Guess not.

“Didn’t stop me,” he can’t resist saying, and Xiao Zhan sits up with a faux-shocked gasp.

“Wang Yibo! You were a _baby_ in UNIQ! Are you telling me your hyungs let someone seduce yo – wait. It wasn’t one of them was it? Your first time?” He suddenly sounds very serious and Yibo knows that he’s probably imagining some terrible taking-advantage-of-baby-Yibo scenario. He hits him with a pillow again.

“No! My first time…hmmm. She was an older lady –”

“Actually old or just older than you?” Xiao Zhan interrupts. He’s trying to make it sound like a joke but his eyes are still slightly narrowed in concern and Yibo can’t help feeling a little warm and fuzzy at the obvious care Xiao Zhan has for his welfare. That doesn’t stop him from snickering though.

“Pretty much everyone I’ve ever slept with has been older than me Zhan-ge. I haven’t actually been around anyone younger since I debuted. Except my trainees, and I’d never do that.” Xiao Zhan gives him an approving nod. “She was a choreographer for one of Yuehua’s other groups, she had great vision, great style, she moved like air…anyway one day she offered me some extra practice time with her, and then later asked if I wanted to come back to her room. It was a great few months.” He sighs happily at the memory. He’d learnt so much from her. And the sex had been good too.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head slowly and tsks, but he’s smiling. It had never even occurred to Yibo that Xiao Zhan might judge him for his various escapades, but it’s a still a sudden relief to have that confirmed. Although he’s not even sure Xiao Zhan knows how to be judgemental.

“Bo-di…so precocious. I suppose this was another set of things you could learn by watching once?”

Yibo barks out a laugh. “Nooooo Zhan-ge, I assure you…I mastered my skills through plenty of practice.”

“Skills huh? I should have known Lao Wang was as talented in this area as any other.”

They’re both snickering again. It’s warm and comfortable and just so right. Yibo knows he’s going to fall asleep in Xiao Zhan’s bed again. He’ll wake up hard, obviously, and it won’t help his crush dissipate any faster – but it’ll be an amazing night’s sleep. It always is.

Xiao Zhan has gone quiet and Yibo tips his head a little further back to look at him.

“Alright, ask what you want to ask.”

“Cheeky,” Xiao Zhan murmurs at the echo of his own earlier words. “If you…if you don’t want to answer this I understand –”

“Yeah, because the conversation so far shows how reticent I am to discuss these things.”

“Don’t be a smart-arse.” Xiao Zhan hits him absent-mindedly with a pillow. “I wanted to ask, what it was like. Those times you – you said to Yu Bin – the times you, you know…”

Yibo waits him out. The way Xiao Zhan blushes and licks at his lips is more than enough to keep him entertained during the wait.

“…how was it, having sex with a virgin?” Xiao Zhan asks.

Yibo pauses very deliberately. He wants to give this question full consideration, and he wants Xiao Zhan to know that he’s doing that.

“It was good,” he says, because it was. “It’s only been twice, a guy and a girl. They were…they were both really up for it. That’s what I care about. I mean, it’s not that different. Some stuff you go slower on, give them a little more time to adjust. With the girl I was extra careful, obviously. If someone was really, really nervous, maybe it would be more awkward, but I’ve had worse sex with people who knew what they were doing.”

“What makes sex bad?” Xiao Zhan asks instantly, his face bright and interested, and Yibo wants to blurt out, _when it’s not with you,_ and manages to catch himself just in time. His gege is asking him important questions, trusting Yibo with a vulnerable part of himself. Even if Xiao Zhan doesn’t mind being a virgin, it still has to be difficult asking questions about sex to someone so much younger than yourself who’s ten times more experienced.

“Um, that…that’s probably different for everyone. For…for _me_ …” he can’t help searching Xiao Zhan’s face, for a sign the interest level is either rising or falling. Nothing, of course, because Xiao Zhan is a consummate actor and also has probably never considered Yibo and sex in the same context before this conversation in his life. “For me, obviously, the person has to be hot. Or I have to think they’re hot, and they have to think I’m hot, and that we’re even hotter together. You have to _want_ someone. Lukewarm doesn’t cut it.”

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan says. His face moves through different expressions that Yibo can’t read as he processes this. Shit, Yibo just made himself sound completely and utterly shallow. Great going Wang Yibo. He tunes back in just in time to see Xiao Zhan pink up again. “My, um, my mum once told me that the best sex is when you have it with someone you can laugh with.”

“Someone laughing during sex isn’t usually a good sign Zhan-ge.” Yibo says drily, and then wants to bite his own tongue because dammit all of a sudden the images are flashing behind his eyes like anything, rolling around in a bed with Xiao Zhan as the other man giggles beneath him, licking a bead of sweat off his neck so the other man snorts and tries to hit him, teasing his ge whilst he’s got his cock shoved all the way inside him just to feel him laugh and squirm. 

Shiiiiiiit. Laughing during sex. Excellent idea.

“Oh.” Xiao Zhan says again, and Yibo has to mentally backtrack several revelations to realise that Xiao Zhan is still at the Yibo-is-shallow-and-now-judgemental stage of the conversation. Shit damn fuck bollocks. He can fix this.

“It sounds cute though, I can definitely see you laughing with someone in bed,” he says, which is officially the lamest way to tell someone you’ve thought about them having sex. “In a nice loving way!”

“Thanks Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan says, doing an excellent job of hiding his amusement. Yibo could quite happily suffocate himself with a pillow right now. “Guess no character bleed for me either then.”

“Huh?” Yibo is lost, and then the rest of their original conversation catches up with him as Xiao Zhan replies, his gaze fixed on the television as though the stupid reality show is suddenly fascinating to him.

“That I must not be like Wei Wuxian, wanting to get pounded within an inch of my life for my first time.”

Yibo goes hot, and then cold, and then somehow both at once. Xiao Zhan is still staring determinedly at the screen and there’s nothing for Yibo to do except look blankly in the same direction whilst his brain reboots. It’s only just managed to come screeching back on line when Xiao Zhan stretches and yawns, his nose wrinkling up cutely.

“Gosh I’m tired. Do you need the television on if you’re staying here Yibo?”

“No,” Yibo manages to say. “No, it’s fine. Just the light in the bathroom. If that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Xiao Zhan smiles at him, as sweet as ever, and goes to wash up. Yibo puts his face into his poor squished beaten-up pillow and tries not to scream.

Later, in the half-darkness, he rolls over till he can just make out Xiao Zhan’s profile. This is one of the stupidest things he’s ever done but he can’t…he can’t not.

“Zhan-ge? You awake?”

“Yes Yibo?”

That voice. Soft and sleepy and caring. That’s the reason Yibo wakes up hard.

“If you ever…I know being a virgin doesn’t bother you, but if it ever did and – and you wanted to do something about it. Let me know. I…I’d be happy to help out, okay?” There was a load more he wanted to say, something about friendship and something about understanding what it was like in this industry and something about the importance of finding someone you can trust, and then maybe something else about how he would make it good (so good) for Xiao Zhan. But the words dry up as he hears how ridiculous he sounds, how Xiao Zhan’s been talking about wanting it to mean something and here Yibo is offering him a helping hand between bros. Pathetic. “I mean, it wouldn’t –”

“Thank you Yibo.” Xiao Zhan says softly, kindly, and Yibo kind of wants to cry. “That’s really nice of you to offer. I think I’ll wait though.” Only the outline of his face is visible, but Yibo knows he’s smiling.

“No worries Zhan-ge,” he says, and rolls back over.

~

“Okay, so you get to choose.” Yu Bin says two days later, plopping down beside Yibo in the shade. “Me or Liu Haikuan or Xuan Lu. I think I’m the clear choice, but you do have the brotherly thing going on with Haikuan. Xuan Lu would absolutely be the worst person to talk to, don’t listen to her at all.”

Yibo doesn’t even bother looking at him. The heat is terrible today and he feels like shit and everyone keeps getting on his case about drinking water and resting enough (one little trip to the hospital for heat exhaustion and no one ever lets you forget it) and meanwhile Xiao Zhan is literally wilting, like a flower that hasn’t been watered in days, and he barely even musters a smile at Yibo’s antics and playfighting, let alone joins in.

“Yibo! Earth to Yibo! Hey, don’t ignore your elders.”

“What is it?” Yibo manages to grit out. Yu Bin makes a very obvious show of checking there’s no one close enough to hear them and then leans in for dramatic effect. How the hell he's an actor Yibo has no idea.

“Choose. Who do you want to have a heart-to-heart talk with about what’s going on with you and Xiao Zhan?”

“Xuan Lu, obviously.” Yibo says, because he might be heartbroken but he’s not stupid. “And there’s nothing going on with me and Xiao Zhan.” There isn’t, there really isn’t, because he and Xiao Zhan have been exactly the same as they’ve always been. It’s been a blissful relief and also completely crushing all at the same time. Yibo’s had to reassure himself several times that the conversation did actually happen and he didn’t just dream it, because going from Xiao Zhan’s behaviour he wouldn’t have known at all. So, yeah. There’s nothing going on with him and Xiao Zhan.

“The fact that there’s nothing going on with you and Xiao Zhan is how we know there’s something going on with you and Xiao Zhan.” Yu Bin says. Yibo turns his head very slowly to look at him. Yu Bin rolls his eyes.

“Um, do you remember I was sitting right there when our darling Zhan-ge’s face basically screamed to the world that he’d never been fucked, right as you announced you were really good at fucking people who’d never been fucked?”

“What.” Says Yibo.

“So, really, there _should_ be something going on between you and Xiao Zhan, because I was slightly surprised you didn’t jump him then and there in the make-up chair but the fact that that was, like, four days ago –”

“Five.”

“-and the poor boy is still basically wearing a sign round his neck saying ‘forlorn virgin hoping to be fucked by Wang Yibo’ and yet as far as any of us can see _there is nothing going on between you and Xiao Zhan_ …so. Heart-to-heart. Which, by the way, is going to be less of a heart-to-heart and more of a what-the-fuck’s-wrong-with-you-just-fuck-him-already-you’re-driving-us-all-mad…”

“What.” Says Yibo.

“Me, Liu Haikuan, or Xuan Lu. Don’t choose Xuan Lu, she’s really mad at you.”

“Sign?” Says Yibo. Yu Bin sighs very loudly and puts his head in his hands. The next bit is slightly muffled.

“How can two people who can have a conversation _with their eyebrows_ be so bad at communicating?”

“I still choose Xuan Lu.” Yibo says, the words coming out on auto-pilot, and then looks over at the set. The cameras aren’t rolling and Xiao Zhan is staring blankly at the ground until someone gives him his next instruction, his fan held so close to his face Yibo would be surprised if he still has a nose by the end of the day. He looks tired and worn-out and Yibo knows he’d be really upset if he knew they were having this conversation.

“Look, Yibo –”

“He doesn’t want me. I already tried.” Yibo spits out. It’s the only rejection he’s ever had, which is kind of amusing, actually. Getting rejected by The Most Beautiful Face in Asia is something his pride can take. His heart is another matter, but not an important one.

Yu Bin looks at him for a long moment. Over on the set, Xiao Zhan looks up wearily, gaze flitting around until he spots Yibo gazing at him and then he smiles, waggling his fan in a little wave. Yibo smirks back at him, and makes a show of lounging casually in the shade. Xiao Zhan glances left and right to make sure there are no directors watching, and calmly indicates that he should fuck off. Yibo giggles helplessly, and sees Xiao Zhan do the same. Yu Bin stands to leave beside him.

“Try again,” he says, and walks away.

~

Yibo’s entire life has been about trying. He’s a _dancer._ You try a move and if you don’t get it right then you try again. And then when you get it right, you try to make it perfect. And dancing is just his main thing. Take any of it – skateboarding, acting, racing…it’s all about trying. Yibo is someone who practices over and over again until he’s mastered it. That’s something about himself that he takes a quiet pride in.

But now he realises it’s a hell of a lot easier when the only thing at risk from trying is your body. He can try a new skateboarding move a hundred times and the worst that can happen is he’ll bash himself up ninety-nine of those times. Sure it takes a hell of a lot of grit and determination to push through pain and exhaustion and a brain gone numb from repetition, but even the most terrifying motorcycle stunt doesn’t compare to the fear that zings through him at the thought of propositioning Xiao Zhan again.

Which is why he does it as soon as possible, and naturally, as stupidly as possible.

“Zhan-ge,” he whines, rolling around on Xiao Zhan’s bed. “I can’t believe you rejected me the other day. You crushed your didi’s heart.”

Xiao Zhan snorts loudly from where he’s brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Yibo hears him spit and rinse and then wash his face and then (fucking _finally_ ) pad back into the bedroom.

“Awww, Bo-di, are you not used to rejection?”

“Of course not! Look at me!” Yibo says, because he’s childish and infatuated and desperate for Xiao Zhan’s praise. He waves a hand up and down his body and Xiao Zhan makes a big show of looking him over.

“Hmmmm…not bad, not bad, Bo-di. Don’t worry, as soon as we get back to civilization I’m sure you’ll have dozens of hot talented dancers falling over themselves to get back in your bed.”

Again. Again, there’s something, something so small and tiny that if Yibo didn’t pay more attention to Xiao Zhan than basically anything else on the planet he would have missed it. A different pitch to his voice, a different slant to his gaze, a different twist to his mouth. Just, something.

“I don’t want a hot talented dancer,” Yibo whines again, because fine, he admits it, he doesn’t actually know how to have an adult conversation, he grew up with Wenhan and Seungyeon for crying out loud. Or more specifically, an adult conversation about sex when there are _feelings_ involved. “I want Zhan-ge.”

“Sorry Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan says with a smile, but it’s starting to look strained. “You’ll have to stay horny I’m afraid. I may not mind much about having a first time, but I’d still like any sex I have to be something other than – what was it you said – _lukewarm.”_

What the.

Fuck.

Yibo sits up very straight on the bed, any urge to roll around and be silly and get attention completely gone. He feels – cold. Numb? That sounds about right. Turns out Xiao Zhan does know how to be judgemental, he just saves it for special occasions.

That's not fair. It's Yibo who feels silly and stupid and lonely now, and disgusted by himself for feeling all those things. So what if Xiao Zhan doesn’t find him attractive? Doesn’t think he’s hot enough to fuck. Yibo really let his ego run away with itself this time. He’s got no one else to blame - Xiao Zhan let him down easy once and Yibo couldn’t let it go, he basically harassed the other man so it’s no wonder Xiao Zhan had to make it clear that he just didn't want Yibo like that –

“Bo-di…? Yibo, what’s the matter?”

“I apologize Xiao Zhan.” Yibo says formally, because it’s the right thing to do. “I shouldn’t have kept pressing you. Can you forgive me for not being able to take a hint?”

He can’t look at Xiao Zhan right now. Tomorrow – tomorrow will be fine, they’ll be back to normal. Yibo has had this stupid crush for months now, it just got a bit out of hand finding out Xiao Zhan was a virgin – hah, as though that would make him any less discerning about who he slept with! How Yibo’s brain had translated that as him having a chance…well. Doesn’t matter now.

He jumps. His brain was too tangled up inside and not paying enough attention outside and now Xiao Zhan is sitting next to him on the bed, his face still slightly damp and a little furrow between his brows.

“No, Yibo, I should apologise. That was – that wasn’t the proper way to respond to your kindness. I know you’re just trying to help me out and I’m very grateful –”

“Zhan-ge, you shouldn’t be apologising for not fancying me –”

“- and I know that you’d never really want to sleep with me –”

“What?”

“What?”

They both stare at each other. Yibo frowns as he tries to sort backwards through the muddle of conversation and can see Xiao Zhan trying to do the same. When he hits what seems like the most relevant bit he snorts.

“Zhan-ge, in what universe wouldn’t I want to sleep with you?”

Xiao Zhan looks at him. He has a hand on Yibo’s elbow and Yibo suddenly realises his fingers are pressing so tightly, as though Xiao Zhan is scared to let go. Then Xiao Zhan wets his lips and Yibo looks, this time, he looks and he lets Xiao Zhan see him look. Fuck. What’s happening.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said slowly. “Why would you think I don’t fancy you?”

“Because you turned me down. Twice.” Yibo says, equally slowly. He’s eased round so they’re facing each other, the entirety of his focus on the other man. Every twitch, every shift, every gaze, every breath. And every word.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath. “I…I turned down what I thought…was an offer from a friend who wanted to help. A generous, kind offer but...still…” he flinches even before he says anything. “Still technically a pity fuck.”

Yibo snorts. It’s way too loud and Xiao Zhan’s eyes flick up, startled, and then they stare at each other and then they both dissolve into giggles.

It’s a good thirty seconds before either of them can look at the other without laughing. Not their longest bout of giggles (seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds, not that Yibo or Director Cheng are counting) but not their shortest. Yibo can feel his heart thumping against his ribcage as he looks at Xiao Zhan’s face, flushed and smiling. They’ve both ended up on their sides on the bed and it feels easier like this.

“A pity fuck? Zhan-ge, are you insane?”

“You only have sex with hot dancers!” Xiao Zhan protests, going pinker. “All those stories you tell me about gorgeous this, talented that…”

Yibo thinks back. Huh. He has had sex with a lot of dancers.

“Xiao Zhan, that’s just because I _hang out_ with a lot of dancers. It’s like, statistically more likely that therefore I’d have sex with more of them…” This line of argument is not going down well, so Yibo quickly switches over. “But that’s got nothing to do with me wanting to have sex with you!”

“You said it would be lukewarm! You said you only want to have sex with hot people!”

Yibo wants to punch himself in the face with the pillow. “I want to have sex with people _I think_ are hot! Which includes you! Why wouldn’t you think that includes you?? You’re the _most beautiful face in Asia!!”_

“Oh, shut up about that.” Xiao Zhan says, but he goes even pinker anyway. Yibo literally cannot believe they’re having this conversation. His head feels like a popcorn machine. “But you only offered to have sex with me after you found out I was a sad little virgin –”

“That’s because I cannot exist in a world where you’ve never had sex!” Yibo yells at him. “You should be having sex every single day! Someone should be making you come every single day!” He’s distantly aware he sounds like a raving lunatic, or worse, maybe he’s actually experienced character bleed and he’s going to start demanding ‘everyday means everyday’ next. “And ideally it would be me!”

Oh, fuck. He hadn’t quite meant to let that last bit slip out.

“Wait. You’d want to have sex with me…more than once?” Xiao Zhan asks. Yibo literally feels his eyebrow twitch with fury as though he’s an anime character. Xiao Zhan bites at his lip. “So it’s definitely not…like…some virgin kink?”

Oh for the love of…

Fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“Xiao Zhan.” He says firmly. “I…I fancy you. I want to have sex with you because you’re hot. I do not want to have sex with you because you’re a virgin, that’s just…that would just mean I got to make sure your first time was _fucking amazing._ I want…I want to have sex with you because I can laugh with you.”

Xiao Zhan is properly pink now, but he’s also biting his lip and his eyebrows are drawn down into a little furrow still and Yibo remembers what Yu Bin said, those eyebrows definitely mean that he’s still missing something.

“Zhan-ge. If this makes you uncomfortable at all we can just blow it off and be exactly like we were before. I promise I won’t ask you ever again. But…can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

“I’m thinking that when I have sex with someone I want it to mean something.” Xiao Zhan murmurs, and for a heart-breaking moment Yibo is sure he’s about to be let down again, and then Xiao Zhan’s eyes flick up to meet his, dark and shining. “And the trouble is, I don’t think it would be fair – to _you_ – if it meant so much to me and didn’t to –”

“Zhan-ge –”

“I fancy you…quite a lot, Bo-di. An awful lot.”

Yibo tries to speak and his voice doesn’t work. He tries again.

“Is it as much as I fancy you? Because I think I blew past ‘an awful lot’ a while back.”

They both sit and look at each other. One of Xiao Zhan’s eyebrows quirks up.

_XZ: we’re idiots aren’t we_

_WYB: are you going to fucking kiss me or what_

Xiao Zhan laughs, and pulls him forward.

Electricity shoots up Yibo’s spine and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. Xiao Zhan’s mouth is soft and eager under his – he definitely has had plenty of experience with kissing at least – and Yibo literally wants to eat him alive the second their lips touch. But he behaves himself, letting the kiss stay gentle and encouraging. There aren’t fireworks or anything that the stupid romance novels talk about. It just feels _right._

They kiss for an age. Yibo remembers halfway through that he doesn’t give a damn about decorum and all that shit, so he shifts over till they’re pressed close together and he can push Xiao Zhan down into the bed. One of Xiao Zhan’s arms comes up around his back and Yibo can feel his nails stroking ever-so-gently at the nape of his neck, just brushing through the short hairs there over and over, and it feels so fucking good he’s already half-hard.

Then he pulls back for a moment, just to reposition, but Xiao Zhan makes this little noise at the loss of his mouth and all of a sudden Yibo is all the way hard and also feeling like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. He’s kissing Xiao Zhan. He’s kissing Xiao Zhan!!

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he murmurs, pressing a hard kiss against Xiao Zhan’s mouth, and then another. “I’m going to fucking _wreck_ you.”

“Jesus, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan’s sweating, he looks like a mess already, pink and flushed and with a swollen mouth that is really not helping. “I – okay, yes – can – can we pause, though?”

“Of course.” Yibo backs off instantly. Only about an inch and a half, but still instantly. He’s got a hand low on Xiao Zhan’s hip and watches carefully to see if Xiao Zhan minds him keeping it there, because rubbing his thumb slowly over the jut of Xiao Zhan’s hipbone feels like the only thing that’s keeping him tethered to the earth.

Xiao Zhan huffs out a breath and runs a hand through his hair. For a moment they just grin at each other. Yibo feels like he wants to burst. This is even better that the kissing. Xiao Zhan _likes_ him.

“We’re so dumb.” Xiao Zhan says, and his whole face scrunches up into a smile. Yibo forgets to smile back he’s so busy staring at it in wonder. Then Xiao Zhan thumps him on the arm.

“Stop gazing at me like a moonstruck calf Bo-di.”

“How can I not? Lao Xiao is as beautiful as the moon, and the sun, and the stars –”

“Oh my godddddd…” Xiao Zhan covers his face with both hands. “What have I unleashed?”

“Zhan-ge, can we have sex now?” Yibo asks, because – well. Obviously. Because. Xiao Zhan thinks for a moment.

“Hmmm. No.”

“No?!?!”

“Not right now.” Xiao Zhan smiles up at him and Yibo desperately searches his face for a sign that he’s joking. Xiao Zhan’s hand slides round from the back of his neck and strokes a thumb along his jaw. “Not right now Bo-di,” he says, more softly. “I want to – trust me, I want to. But my head is spinning, I feel – I’m feeling too many things right now, I just –”

“I get it Zhan-ge.” Yibo says, shifting their positions so they’re lying side by side again. He doesn’t let go of Xiao Zhan’s hip though. That’s his now. He might write _property of Wang Yibo_ on it. “Me too. Kind of overwhelmed.”

“Good overwhelmed?” Xiao Zhan checks, and Yibo nods instantly and probably overenthusiastically from how Xiao Zhan laughs at him a little bit.

“But…soon?” He asks hopefully, and Xiao Zhan laughs at him a lot.

“Yes, Bo-di, soon. _Very_ soon.”

“Tomorrow?”

Xiao Zhan thumps him again. Yibo just grins at him and reaches for the remote. Soon.

~

Soon was a lie. Xiao Zhan makes him wait for four – _**FOUR**_ – days. It’s not even like he wants to wait that long either! Night filming is a bitch. By the second day they have to agree a ban on going near each other because even the slightest bit of physical contact gets them both half-hard, and there are not enough robe layers in the world to conceal how desperately Yibo wants to fuck him.

(Although it did have the hilarious moment of Xiao Zhan glancing downwards and then doing a double take at the sight.

“Jesus, Yibo, how big are you?”

“Big.”

“…huh.” The little furrow is in between Xiao Zhan’s brows again. Yibo shifts sideways so his erection is hopefully _slightly_ less obvious to the rest of the crew.

“You sure you want me to top?” He asks quietly. He prefers to top – and he really, _really_ wants to fuck Xiao Zhan – but the other way has an awful lot to recommend it as well. But that’s what Xiao Zhan said yesterday and what Yibo’s wanked off to seven times since, so he really hopes Xiao Zhan isn’t getting intimidated now. But the other man just blinks at him.

“Yeah, yes, it’s fine. Um…Yibo?”

“What?”

“That wasn’t part of the casting call for Lan Wangji was it?”)

But tonight!

“Lao Xiao looks so beautiful today.” Yibo murmurs just loud enough for Xiao Zhan to hear. “So handsome –”

“Bo-di, _please,_ we’re a bus ride away from our rooms. _Please –”_

“Lao Xiao is going to look even more beautiful when I’m sucking his cock. Hmm? Oh, look, he’s even prettier when he blushes. Ah, I’m going to make him blush all over –”

“Oh fuck…” Xiao Zhan breathes out, and then he gets up and moves to the front of the bus. Yibo smirks at his back and completely ignores Yu Bin and Xuan Lu doing victory dances at him from the seats opposite. Then he realises he’s already starting to chub up and there’s fifteen people on this bus who are going to watch him get off with a hard-on if he doesn’t calm down.

Although how the fuck Yibo is supposed to calm down he has no idea. Director Cheng called an early finish for once, and now he gets to take Xiao Zhan back to his room and undress him and then do filthy terrible things to him. Ideally things that involve a whole lot of sweat and lube and –

Fuck sake. Yibo’s cock is literally throbbing in his shorts.

Yibo has a high sex drive. It’s a flipside of the high energy lifestyle – some guys lose it completely, channelling it all into dance, others find it hypes them even higher. But this – fuck, it’s more than just being horny. He’s literally _aching_ for Xiao Zhan, like his balls won’t stop throbbing until he’s shoved his cock as deep inside the other man as it will go. And then he wants to wrap his arms around him and fuck him till he _cries._

“Woah there.” Yu Bin says, grabbing hold of his arm as Yibo tries to launch himself off the bus the second it stops.

“Let go or lose the hand. Ge.” Yibo grits out. Xuan Lu comes up on his other side and even desperately horny Yibo can’t be rude to her. Yu Bin grins at him with all his teeth.

“Xiao Zhan texted us. We’re to put some food and plenty of liquids in you and give him some time alone before we send you up.” He pauses, and leans past Yibo to look at Xuan Lu. “Is it weird that we’re this involved in our friend’s sex lives?”

“I’m just being a good jiejie.” Xuan Lu replies merrily, dragging Yibo in the direction of the hotel restaurant. 

Yibo escapes precisely 35 minutes later, after Xuan Lu's phone dings with the okay. He feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin as he jabs the elevator button to Xiao Zhan’s floor again and again. Fuck fuck fuck why won’t this thing go any faster? Xiao Zhan is going to get fucked on the hallway floor at this rate.

But when Xiao Zhan does open the door Yibo just lets out a massive breath and drags the other man into a hug. Xiao Zhan is clean and sweet-smelling from the shower, wearing an overlarge t-shirt and shorts and Yibo slides his hands around his thighs and hoists him up with only a moment’s effort.

“Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan wraps his legs around him on instinct. He’s clinging onto Yibo’s shoulders but also grinning, the laughter literally shining out of him. “You wretch, put me down.”

“Zhan-ge.” Yibo says, still holding him up. Xiao Zhan is so slender he barely weighs a thing. Yibo is used to lifting his own bodyweight and more. “Zhan-ge, are you sure you want to do this? I’m not rushing you –”

Xiao Zhan just laughs. “Yibo, Yibo, it’s good, I promise. It’s – I don’t care that it’s my first time, I only care that it’s my first time with you.” Then his eyes twinkle and Yibo has to groan pre-emptively. “The person who seems to mind most is _you,_ Bo-di…sure you don’t have a virgin kink? Don’t mind at all that you’re going to be the first person to touch me, to see me come, to put your cock in me –”

“Stop. Talking.” Yibo grits out, and then dumps him on the bed in revenge whilst Xiao Zhan cackles like a maniac. “And take your clothes off.”

“You fir –” Xiao Zhan starts, and Yibo is naked approximately three seconds later. “– st.” Xiao Zhan finishes, and stares at him. “Holy fuck Bo-di…”

“Yeah yeah I’m hot, take your clothes off.” Yibo is dangerously close to whining again. He knows he’s a sucker for some wide-eyed admiration and the way Xiao Zhan is looking at him is stirring the heat in his belly even higher, but more than that he wants Xiao Zhan naked in his arms _right now._

Xiao Zhan is laughing at him but it’s soft and gentle now. He doesn’t so much as take his clothes off as wriggle out of them without getting up from the bed and then its Yibo’s turn to be wide-eyed with admiration. Xiao Zhan is _lovely,_ broad shoulders and a slim waist and those stupid legs of his. Someone as long-limbed as Xiao Zhan should look lanky and uncoordinated but Xiao Zhan just props one knee up and stretches the other out and then reaches down to stroke his own cock, hard and pink already, and Yibo’s brain nearly short-circuits at the sight.

“Zhan-ge is the most beautiful,” he murmurs, and Xiao Zhan blushes slightly but doesn’t object or pull away, just gazes up at him and then slowly beckons him down.

They kiss for a long time. Yibo gathers Xiao Zhan up in his arms and kisses his mouth and then the rest of him, sliding down to take his cock in his mouth. He savours every single gasp and shuddering breath Xiao Zhan makes, knowing that’s he’s the first person to ever hear them quite like this.

“Yibo, I don’t want to come yet.” Xiao Zhan manages to gasp out, and Yibo presses a kiss to the head of his cock and admires his handiwork with a clinical eye. Xiao Zhan is flushed pink all the way up his chest, his cock darker than the rest and so hard it almost looks painful. Yibo smirks at him and Xiao Zhan covers his eyes with a groan. “Stop being a gremlin and fuck me already.”

When Yibo slides his fingers further back he finds slickness already there and pouts.

“Zhan-ge, you stole my favourite bit.”

“Honestly…” Xiao Zhan wriggles as Yibo edges a finger deeper. Yibo rubs his cheek against Xiao Zhan’s thigh and tries to remember how to breathe. Fuck he’s tight. “I wasn’t sure you weren’t going to take me on the floor the second you got through the door, Lan Wangji-style.”

“It was a close thing.” Yibo admits. “But he was horny and desperate for sixteen years, I’ve only been wanking off to the thought of fucking you for a few months now.”

“Bo-di! Shameless!” Xiao Zhan says, in his best Wei Wuxian voice, and they both laugh, and then Yibo presses deep and Xiao Zhan’s entire body arches as he moans, eyes wide open and shocked. Yibo bites the thigh next to him in a desperate bid to hold onto his control.

“It’s different when it’s someone else, isn’t it Zhan-ge,” he purrs. “Do you like my fingers more than yours?”

“They’re…bigger.” Xiao Zhan gasps out, wriggling. Yibo grabs onto _his_ hip and holds him in place, roughly fucking his fingers in and out till Xiao Zhan is moving along with them helplessly, riding his hand. Yibo’s hand does look huge on his hip, against the slender span of his waist. Fuck, Yibo wants to wrap his hands around that waist and use the grip to yank Xiao Zhan back onto his cock.

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan whines. A hand gropes down and grabs onto Yibo’s wrist where he’s got three fingers pressed inside, opening Xiao Zhan up for him. “Please, _please…”_

Yibo is distantly aware of his own body; his harsh breathing, his cock steadily leaking precome onto the bed, the slight shake in his hands as he pulls his fingers out. He’s going to be lucky he doesn’t blow the second he slides inside. Especially as –

“Zhan-ge, are you sure about the –”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Xiao Zhan pushes his hair off his sweaty forehead and huffs out a breath. No condoms. Xiao Zhan’s a virgin and Yibo has never had sex without one, even without his manager getting him testing religiously after every single encounter. And Xiao Zhan wants to _feel_ it, he’d said, in a whispered conversation on a roof yesterday, that Yibo has thought about approximately once every seven seconds since.

“Yibo…” comes a murmur from beneath him, and Yibo stretches out alongside him, nuzzling close for a kiss. Xiao Zhan’s grin is bright and infectious. “I just wanted to say. I’m glad it’s you.”

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo hesitates for only the briefest second. “I don’t think I could bear it if it was ever anyone else.” Fuck, that’s a lot to put on this when they technically haven’t even agreed to anything beyond sex yet. But Xiao Zhan just smiles even wider and pulls him in for a kiss and licks inside Yibo’s mouth like he wants to eat him alive and Yibo feels his cock brush up against _his_ hip and decides if he’s not fucking Xiao Zhan within the next thirty seconds he might actually die.

“Fuck, Yibo, you’re so hard.” Xiao Zhan murmurs, wrapping a firm hand around him, wet with lube, and Yibo scales down to twenty seconds. “And huge. How are you going to get all this inside me?”

“Perseverance.” Yibo gasps, prising Xiao Zhan’s hand off his cock before he explodes. “Sheer fucking willpower.” The other man snorts and bites at his shoulder.

“Let’s get to it then. How do you want me?”

“Roll over.”

Xiao Zhan does and Yibo nearly faints at the sight of his perfect arse.

“Zhan-ge, your bum should be illegal. You look like you were literally made to be pounded.”

“Yibo, there is clearly no blood at all left in your head, hurry up and fuck me so you can start making sense again.

“Yes ge.” Yibo gets a hand on each cheek first though, and gives it a good squeeze. Just. Because. Xiao Zhan cranes round to look at him and starts giggling again.

“Yibo! Focus!”

“Ge, you have no idea how _much_ I’m focusing right now.”

“On the wrong thing! Get inside me already!”

Yibo stretches out till he can cover the whole of Xiao Zhan under him. Like this he can avoid the inch difference in their height, can pull Xiao Zhan’s head back to kiss him whenever he wants or put his teeth into the other man’s shoulder at whim. And best of all he can reach down and press himself against Xiao Zhan’s hole, pushing just the tip in and feeling it start to spread around him.

“Fuck, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan’s head drops down as he pants for breath and Yibo just strokes up and down his side wordlessly, too turned on even to breathe. He’s holding himself there, _just_ spreading Xiao Zhan wide around the head of his cock, tiny little rocking motions that don’t move him more than a millimetre in either direction. “Please, fuck, just get in me!”

“I’m letting you adjust ge.” Yibo murmurs, swallowing hard. He’s done this before, gone slow and gentle for the initial entry, and none of the other times was it so hard for him to hold back. Just being inside Xiao Zhan that single inch is maddening, feeling him flutter wet and warm around his cock.

“I’ve adjusted, I’ve adjusted!” Xiao Zhan gasps out, trying to shove backwards, but Yibo has a firm grasp on _his_ hip and doesn’t let him. “God just pound me already!”

Yibo laughs deep in his chest, abruptly shoving another inch in just to hear the shocked gasp it creates. Then he goes back to holding himself still, pressing little butterfly kisses over Xiao Zhan’s shoulders when the other man drops his head to the pillows and groans.

“Yibo, you’re killing me here.”

“I just want your first time to be memorable Zhan-ge.” He nuzzles against the side of Xiao Zhan’s face, which has gone bright red and sweaty. Yibo gives him another inch and _stares_ as Xiao Zhan’s eyelashes flutter and his mouth drops open on a moan. “Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are? You look so good taking my cock ge.”

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan twists around for a proper kiss and Yibo feels his control fraying a little further. “Please. _Please._ I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted you, for so _fucking long…”_

“Okay, okay Zhan-ge, I’ve got you.” Yibo presses close, presses _deeper,_ filling Xiao Zhan up with every single inch until they’re both gasping for breath. Fuck it feels incredible, it feels better than anything, pressed up against Xiao Zhan’s arse, so close he can feel every rabbit-quick breath he takes. Yibo wraps one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, draws his hips back and then snaps them forward.

“Oh, _fuck!”_

Yibo’s entire being is focused on how good it feels, Xiao Zhan insanely tight around him. He’s making bitten-off noises every time Yibo shoves his cock as deep as it can get, giving Xiao Zhan a little tug backwards each time to make sure of it. He’s not worried he’s being too rough, not when Xiao Zhan is _begging_ for it with his hips, tilting backwards to try and take every inch. Fuck he really was made for this.

They’re both covered in sweat and Yibo covered him in so much lube he can feel it on both their thighs, the slick sounds as he fucks in harder. He’s never taken anyone without a condom before and Xiao Zhan is hot and tight and perfect, one of his hands scrambling round to grab a handful of Yibo’s arse and haul him in harder.

“You want a pounding Zhan-ge?” Yibo asks. He shoves one of Xiao Zhan’s stupidly long legs under him and then gets back on his knees, the curve of Xiao Zhan’s bum cradled in his hips. It gets him another centimetre inside and they both groan. It also lets him put his hands on that waist, those hips, push down on the small of Xiao Zhan’s back so that he’s forced into a curve underneath him, just how Yibo wants him so he can grab hold and _thrust._

“Ah ah ah!” Xiao Zhan shakes every time shoves forward. Yibo can see his cock sliding inside, Xiao Zhan’s hole stretched pink around him, his arsecheeks going pink as well with how hard Yibo is fucking him. And still he pushes back onto Yibo’s cock, his fists clenching in the covers and his red face screwed up with pleasure. He looks completely and utterly wrecked.

Yibo can feel the tension in his abs, the growing pressure in the base of his cock that means he’s a few thrusts away from coming like a freight train. He strokes a hand up Xiao Zhan’s sweaty back till he can grip his neck and turn him for a kiss.

“Zhan-ge, zhan-ge, you’re taking my cock _so well._ I’m going to do this to you every single day, I swear it, never let anyone else touch you.”

“Fuck, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan sobs out. He’s squirming on Yibo’s cock, desperate. Yibo yanks his hips up higher, making him yelp, and then again when he grabs Xiao Zhan’s hand and puts it on his cock.

“I want you to come Zhan-ge. Come so you can get all tight for me and then I’ll come inside you.”

Xiao Zhan _shakes,_ like every word is another thrust. His hand is a blur on his own cock and Yibo grits his teeth to hold back and keeps fucking him. Oh god, oh fuck, it’s so good, it’s better than anything, and Xiao Zhan is gasping helplessly as his hips jerk underneath, clamping down so hard Yibo makes a desperate sound of his own. Finally, _finally_ Xiao Zhan collapses in a heap to the bed, soft and pliant and gasping for breath and Yibo’s free to use his body for a last few thrusts, earning himself a little gasp every time he fucks deep until he’s gritting his teeth to hold back the shout as he comes helplessly, fucking volumes of it, as deep as he can get.

Then he lands on top of Xiao Zhan and gets a weary smack for his efforts.

“Bo-di. Heavy.”

Yibo groans and very carefully separates them so he can roll to one side. He absolutely does not look at the wreck he made of Xiao Zhan’s hole, because his beloved ge needs some time to recover and that does not include Yibo fucking him again instantly just so he can leave another load inside.

He takes a second to catch his breath and then rolls over, carefully brushing the hair out of Xiao Zhan’s face.

“Zhan-ge. You good?”

Xiao Zhan’s smile is _radiant._

“Yibo…how on earth are you going to top that for next time?”

Yibo laughs, so fucking happy he feels like he could burst.

“Probably by having you top me.”

“Oh god.” Xiao Zhan puts his face back in the pillow. “Don’t talk like that, I’ll get hard again and I don’t think I can get hard again, but I think it’ll try.”

“Mmm. So I wasn’t too much of a beast to my virgin lover then?”

They both dissolve into snorts of laughter. Xiao Zhan prises his face out of the pillows again to give him a kiss.

“Definitely not. And I _definitely_ wanted it.”

Yibo yawns and stretches. They need a shower. They should shower together.

“I’ll build up to the making you beg for mercy then. Shower?”

“Race you –” Xiao Zhan starts, and then immediately freezes in place. Yibo laughs at his face the entire time he walks around the bed, rolls Xiao Zhan into his arms and carries him into the bathroom. Hot water soon restores his ge to fully functioning and Yibo is on his best behaviour and only gropes and fondles him a little bit whilst they wash. Xiao Zhan seems to have cottoned on that Yibo is slightly obsessed with his hip, probably about the time when Yibo literally uses it to guide him out of the bathroom, back to a hastily-cleared bed and then in between Yibo’s legs to find something stupid to watch on the television. About the only time he lets go is when his room service order arrives and he bounces off the bed to go get it.

“Very impressive Yibo, no Trash Boyfriend behaviours at all.” Xiao Zhan says, once he’s come up for air from stuffing bell peppers in his face. Yibo tightens his grip again.

“I…I’m not so good at the not-sex part. Usually. But I’ll get better. I promise.”

Xiao Zhan peers backwards to see his face. He’s wrapped in a fluffy robe and warm and comfortable in Yibo’s lap and Yibo would literally do anything to keep him there.

“Really? What about all your other relationships?”

“They weren’t really relationships.” Yibo shrugs. “Some extended friends-with-benefits things but not, you know, a proper one.”

Xiao Zhan is blinking at him, those huge dark eyes as gorgeous as ever, and then he’s leaning up to kiss Yibo again.

“Then I’m your first relationship? Your first?” He asks, suddenly seeming very excited. Yibo bites his lip and shrugs.

“I guess so? It’s never really mattered all that much to me –”

“Ah, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan is kissing him again, and he’s smiling, the smile lighting up his whole face. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are bright and then his eyebrows rise as the smile gets _even_ bigger and Yibo knows what he’s saying, he always does.

"Then I’ll be your first. I’ll make it so good for you, I'll make sure your first time is fucking _amazing."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iffervescent on tumblr come say hi


End file.
